Mire
| elemental damage = 3.5 (10% of Base Damage) | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 1.5 | attack rate = 1.1 | stamina = 10.0 | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage = 70.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 25.0 | slam radius = 5 | slide physical damage = 75.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 140 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = 75.0 | max targets = 1 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Crimson Dervish Iron Phoenix | stance = | introduced = Update 7.7.2 | notes = }} This weapon can be sold for 5,000. 特性 這個武器主要造成 傷害. 優點: *高 傷害, effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Decent attack speed. *Has minor innate damage, roughly 10% of the total damage. **Slam attacks deal pure damage with a very high chance to proc. ** deals 50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon effective against the Corpus and the Grineer respectively without any elemental mods. *Can use the Mire-exclusive Toxic Blight mod. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Crimson Dervish stance. 缺點: *Additional Toxin Damage is relatively low on normal attacks. *Toxin damage is less effective against Robotics, Machinery and Fossilized. *Low critical chance. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * Mire was added on April 5th, 2013 with Update 7.7.2. * The additional Toxin damage is not listed in the Codex, but can be seen in the Arsenal UI. * The in-game description of the Mire states that it applies damage on charge attack and ground slams but this is misleading. Only ground slam attacks deal pure Toxin damage, as the description states. All other melee attacks are mostly Slash damage with additional elemental Toxin damage. This extra damage is 10% of your damage. ** Charge damage was removed as a mechanic (except from thrown melee weapons) as of Update 13. * The Toxin Damage is first elemental applied unlike other weapons that deal innate elemental damage. This makes it nearly impossible to not apply any elemental damage types that do not use toxin as a base. Refer to the page Combined Elemental Damage for more information. * Prior to Update 11.1.0, there was a bug that caused the Mire not to deal Toxin Damage on its own. Update 11.1.0 corrected this bug. Tips * Best against Infested and Grineer, and weak against Corpus MOA due to damage's multipliers. Trivia * Players often refer to the Mire as the "Bacon Sword" due to its flesh-like appearance. Media See also *Karyst, Toxin based dagger. *Dual Ichor, Toxin based dual swords. *Toxic Blight, a Mire exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Mire __notoc__